A Solar Eclipse
by hollyivy7
Summary: Guess what, Arty? My long lost cousin and her son are coming to live with us! Isn't that great? "He was a hoodlum. His mother had invited a *hoodlum* into their home." Male OC X Artemis X Male OC. Slash. Pride and Prejudice-esque.
1. Chapter 1

Angeline Fowl was acting very strangely. Her normally serene smile was rather twitchy, and she must have smoothed down her long blond hair at least seventeen times. When Juliet had knocked over a paper holder with an excessively, even for her, extravagant movement, Artemis' mother had jumped up like a startled cat.

"Mother," Artemis Fowl the Second eyed her suspiciously, "is something the matter?"

Angeline laughed nervously, her voice shrill, "I'm perfectly fine! What would make you think otherwise?"

Even Butler looked up from his newspaper to give her a disbelieving look.

Juliet, who had been twirling around the living room absentmindedly and humming, pulled the lollipop from her lips with a loud pop! "If you tell us, we might be able to help," the girl offered. "We've got brain," she pointed to Artemis, "brawn," she nodded towards Butler, "and style!" she proclaimed, with a thumb to her chest. "We're like, totally invincible!"

Butler sighed. More and more often these days, he wondered, where did he go wrong? Artemis resisted rolling his eyes, an action unbefitting a young master. However, the cheesy declaration seemed to work on Angeline.

"It's my cousin - well, cousin twice removed. She is, was, living with her son in this old apartment, and the pipes burst. So now they have nowhere to go," she blurted out.

"And I might have," Angeline continued sheepishly, "invited them to stay at the Fowl Manor until the whole mess is resolved."

Artemis shrugged one elegant shoulder, "I'm sure Father won't mind if you explain their circumstances. When are they arriving?"

"That's the thing," Angeline explained.

The doorbell rang.

She winced, "Now."

* * *

"But Mooooooom," Apollo whined, aware that he sounded like a five-year-old and really not caring at the moment. "I don't wanna go."

"Nonsense, Angeline has a son your age. I'm sure you'll get along smashingly," she smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

"I bet he's a rich snob," he muttered. Images of slicked back hair and pointy features came to mind.

"Apollo Wells!" his mother admonished. "Angeline was very kind in letting us stay with her on such a short notice. You will not disrespect anyone in her family."

He rolled his eyes and slunk down in his seat. Stupid pipes, bursting when you needed them. Sure their apartment was cramped and in poor condition, but it was all theirs. Even worse, there were no other homes for sale that they could afford. He knew the Fowl Manor was his only choice, but it still pissed him off.

His mom was stubborn like that. And although she could be intuitive, she was also quite dense at times.

_Carol Wells was looking very house-wifey. Her wavy auburn hair was in a ponytail, and paint splattered jeans were covered by an apron. She whistled cheerfully while flipping pancakes expertly. Apollo, who was standing hesitantly by the door to the kitchen, bit his lip. "Mom, I-" he started._

_She looked over at him, "Come sit down, honey. I made pancakes, your favorite!"_

_Apollo walked over like a robot and sat. He figured it was now or never. _

_"I have blueberry, chocolate chip-"_

_Apollo took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm gay."_

_Carol didn't even turn around. She continued talking, "Well, that's wonderful, I'm happy today too. Now, did you want syrup or strawberry sauce?"_

_Her son rubbed his forehead. How to get through to her..._

_"I'm coming out of the closet," he tried. _

_She said gently, as if he were one of her more stupid art clients, "We're in the kitchen, Apollo. Are you feeling alright?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm feeling a little, ah, well,** queer**," Apollo stated frustrated._

_His mom put the back of her hand to his forehead. She shook her head, "Your temperature's normal."_

_"I am a HOMO."_

_"It's not like you're a plant, silly!"_

_"Christ, not Sapien, sexual! I LIKE BOYS! And not in a friendly sense. As in, um, I want to have sex with them? _

_She stared.  
_

_"Not now, I mean. Later maybe, uh, I promise to use protection?"  
_

_Good god this was awkward. He needed to break the ice.._

_"Did I mention that I was gay?"_

_No! Not like that. Shit.  
_

_"Oh," she blinked. "I know."_

_"And you're probably disgusted and ashamed and wait, what? Did you just say.." he trailed off confused._

_"It was quite obvious, dear," Carol Wells began setting the dishes. "I've known since you were in first grade, and you cried when Mary Lewis tried to kiss you."_

_Apollo was suddenly very weary. "You're not mad? You don't hate me?"_

_"Of course not. It took me a while to get used to the fact that I wasn't getting any grandchildren, but I could never hate you," she smiled._

_He smiled back at her, "Thanks, mom."_

_"Pancakes?" she offered._

He leaned his head on the window and sighed. He would just have to get used to his new life.

* * *

I'm posting some of my old stories. And I mean OLD. Er, yeah. Sorry about not updating the other stories.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a LONG time, so in case you've forgotten what happened...

**_Recap:_**

_"And I might have," Angeline continued sheepishly, "invited them to stay at the Fowl Manor until the whole mess is resolved."_

_Artemis shrugged one elegant shoulder, "I'm sure Father won't mind if you explain their circumstances. When are they arriving?"_

_"That's the thing," Angeline explained._

_The doorbell rang._

_She winced, "Now."_

_

* * *

_"I'll get it!" chirped Juliet and made a dash for the entrance, to which Artemis had a minor aneurysm_. _

"No!" he said desperately. He then attempted to catch up with her and neaten his appearance at the same time.

"Juliet_,_" he hissed, "wait a moment! I'm not decent!"

She rolled her eyes and did not slow her pace at all; the foyer was in view at this point.

"Arty, you're wearing a silk Armani suit, and there's enough hair gel in your hair to preserve a small animal. If that isn't decent, then Wall Street executives are freaking _hobos_ compared to you," Juliet lectured.

"But - but - I'm wearing slippers," he protested in vain. "They're not even _leather_."

She ignored him as they finally reached the grand double doors. Artemis adjusted his collar and muttered, "I don't even have a tie on. Honestly."

Juliet opened the door.

* * *

Apollo and his mom stood outside the house - no, mansion. They were waiting for someone to open the door, which would probably take a few minutes to make the trek, judging by the monstrous size of residence.

"I think you left out one important detail, mom," said Apollo with disbelief. "Does the fact that the Fowls are frigging loaded ring a bell?"

"You never asked," replied Cara breezily. "Besides, how rich or poor a person is doesn't matter. What's important is what is inside."

Apollo snorted, "Yeah, what's inside. Like an indoor swimming pool."

"Apollo Wells, do not deliberately misinterpret me," she admonished.

"Sorry, but God, look at that thing," he gestured. "How many people did you say lived here?"

"I only spoke to Angeline a few days ago, but I'm assuming she, her husband, her son, and the workers," she answered.

Apollo shook his head slowly. The building could probably contain the entire population of Rhode Island. Then he processed her whole sentence.

"Hang on a second, the son lives here? I thought he'd go to a fancy boarding school or something," he said.

"That's true, he did. I wonder if we could -" his mom started to say.

The gilded, mahogany doors swung open.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this is a lot crappier than the first chapter, but I assumed you had waited long enough. :D

I'm really not sure how I want this story to go - the love/hate or crush/stalker relationship. The ultimate decision is up to my muses, but I'd like to know - what do you want to happen?

Also, yes, I know Cara mentioned that the Fowls had a son, but this story starts in the last days of summer. So, Apollo draws wrong conclusions, the silly boy. :)

Please review and point out any errors; I only edited this once.


	3. Chapter 3

One may have expected the love story of the sun and moon to have had a spectacular beginning. Something along the lines of, "The two boys stared soulfully into each others' eyes, icy blue meeting steely gray, and knew at once that they were meant to be together for all of eternity, or at least till graduation." One would also be spectacularly incorrect in assuming so. Here is what actually occurred: It was much less romantic.

* * *

He was a hoodlum. His mother had invited a _hoodlum_ into their home. Artemis critically examined the boy's slouched posture and sullen face.

A typical teenager, Artemis concluded with disgust. The boy's sweatshirt was meant to fit a man several sizes larger than he, and Artemis thanked the gods that the jeans were not dragged so low as to reveal - he shuddered - the blond's boxers.

While Artemis had certainly been transformed after severe conditioning involving numerous near-death experiences, the discovery of a secret world and consequently his conscience (honestly, Artemis thought he got rid of that thing a long time ago), plus a certain elf with a mean right hook, he was still, in many ways, the same boy as before.

That is to say, Artemis continued to underestimate and disparage the intelligence of most of his peers and teachers. (The latter got him into quite a bit of trouble. More on this later.) He also had not reformed his tendency to form opinions rather hastily. Of course Artemis possessed the capacity to change his mind when presented with sufficient evidence, but he was a stubborn boy and this was to be long in the coming.

Therefore, Artemis' first impression of his future love was that he would have to check his guest's pockets before he left and perhaps store away the family jewels. Not exactly an auspicious beginning to their relationship.

Meanwhile, Apollo was forming (incorrect) opinions of his own. Now, Apollo was generally a friendly, open-minded boy. He did own an impetuous disposition but usually managed to curb it with help from his more level-headed mother. Even with the stress of suddenly losing his home and being forced to move into a new one, Apollo would never have acted the way he did without a proper reason. Unfortunately, Artemis presented him with just that.

* * *

Artemis couldn't help it. It was like holding in a sneeze. Yes, his selection of facial expressions had widened considerably to include features such as smiles. However, his default mien was and would always be haughty and untouchable.

Artemis couldn't help it. He sneered.

* * *

_Oh, that does it, you stuck-up little - _

It was a good thing that Cara knew her son well and clamped down on his shoulder when she did. Otherwise, Apollo really might have went for Artemis' eyes. (The boy genius enjoys his vision just the way it is, thank you very much.)

"Settle down, boy," his mother said out the side of her mouth as she beamed at her cousin.

"Angelina! It's been far too long since we've last seen each other," she exclaimed, and the mothers went through the appropriate greetings of two good friends who have not seen each other in years.

Apollo full-out glared at Artemis now, who in return, let his lips curl more openly. But they were all _civilized_ people here, except for perhaps one, and he had no intention of being rude. That would place him on _his _level.

"Artemis Fowl the Second," he introduced himself with a flawless and false sincerity, "it's a pleasure to meet you..."

"-pollo Wells," muttered his guest. Then, after a warning glance from his mother, he said with great reluctance, "Same."

And Juliet? She was smiling knowingly in the background. Oh, the plans she had for those two.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy crap, who's awesome? I can't believe I got out 2 updates in a month. Probably I will be writing more over the Thanksgiving break. I lost my writing notebook, so the other stories may not be updated that quickly. I know this chapter is more formal than the others, but damn, Artemis just does that to your brain. Well, tell me what you like, dislike, want, question.

REVIEW. (because it truly does help.)


	4. Chapter 4

"May I present Butler and Juliet. At some point in time, they have been employed as bodyguards for the Fowl family. More importantly, they are dear and close friends of ours," introduced Angeline Fowl. She seemed to be a lovely woman, gracious and warm. No resemblance at all to the _hellspawn. (_Apollo didn't how a person could exude arrogance and "thou art below my station, _peasant_" vibes without moving a millimeter, but Artemis Fowl accomplished it. The dark-haired boy had even wiped off the smirk and put on a suitably bland, coldly polite smile. He wasn't fooling anyone.)

The biggest man Apollo had ever seen and an attractive (he supposed, for some) young blonde bowed slightly. An odd pair for sure. They were sort of like a comedy duo, only Apollo couldn't laugh - his mouth had dried up at the faint outline of a gun under Butler's shirt. However, while the first made Apollo gulp and step back, the second wouldn't have been out of place in a preppy sorority.

"Aren't you a little young to be guarding lives?" Apollo asked skeptically. (He was very lucky that he had only brought up Juliet's age as a point of contention. If he had challenged her _gender, _he may have lost the ability to reproduce. Not that he would need it, but I've heard the experience is painful nonetheless.)

She gave a sweet smile and then said, "I've been training since I was ten years old. I am currently taking a break from my career as a professional female wrestler in an American troupe. I was employed for almost six years before that by Madame Fowl. And I'm not a day over twenty, _young master._"

He flushed beet-red, then glared at Artemis whose lips were twitching. Sensing an awkward situation about to arise, the hostess said quickly, "Arty, be a dear and show Apollo around the house. He'll be sleeping in the Daffodil Suite."

"Of course, Mother," answered Artemis obediently, with barely a flicker of displeasure.

Apollo found a few things off about the exchange. One, how unexpected that the stuck-up Fowl would answer to a moniker as _plebeian_ as "Arty." Then again, probably anything was an improvement over "Artemis." The virgin goddess of the hunt and moon? Granted, Apollo was also named after a Greek deity, but at least it was a dude. That couldn't have been a fun childhood.

Two, it was clearly against nature for Artemis Fowl to "be a dear." He had seen friendlier expressions on frigging _tigers_ before they pounced than on the sour teen. And three, Apollo decided rather hypocritically, Artemis Fowl definitely had a mother complex.

"Come with me," ordered Fowl, without even a glance back to see if he was following. Even arrogant prats loved their mums, it seemed.

* * *

"...and this is Lord Hugo Fowl, the Fowls' ancestor dating back to the fifteenth century," Artemis droned on as he gestured towards a constipated-looking bronze bust. "This was his study. In fact, that very table you are so _casually_ leaning on was where he worked."

"Yeah?" said Apollo, who had not requested a history lecture and did not appreciate being given one. "Tell me, where did old Hugo take a leak?"

He had a moment of satisfaction in seeing the pale boy's lips tighten before a saccharine, "I had no idea you needed to relieve yourself so urgently, forgive me. You only have to _ask_ where the bathroom is. Down the hallway, three doors to the right."

Apollo scowled, but he actually did have to go. He felt a little better when he slammed the door and the statue almost wobbled off its pedestal.

Artemis waited till he could no longer hear footsteps before speaking. "Charming fellow, isn't he," he addressed the bust, where he knew for a fact Foaly was monitoring him from. The centaur may have removed the Fowl Manor from his surveillance system after the Arctic Incident, but he had never promised not to put new wiretaps in. Just one of the many hazards of inviting Fairy Folk into his home on a semi-regular basis, he supposed. Silence and then a staticky voice crackled from the unmoving lips of Hugo de Fole.

"...there's no point in bugging your castle if you try to _converse _with me through the wiretap," grumbled the centaur.

Artemis simply chuckled, "Then why, pray tell, did you make it two-way?"

A disgruntled "hmph!" followed, but there were no further complaints. Changing the subject, Foaly inquired, "So who's the blond?" Fowl Manor had seen its fair share of visitors since the return of Artemis Senior but never any humans of Artemis' age, the anti-social bugger.

"My distantly related cousin, Apollo Wells. To be honest, I am not even certain if we _are _related. His mother and he will be staying here for an indeterminate period until they find suitable housing," Artemis allowed some of his dislike to seep through.

"Gotta admit, the kid has spunk. He reminds me a little of you, actually. Only tanner with less subtlety," said Foaly, only half-joking.

The dark-haired teen said reproachfully, "And here I thought we had agreed to get along. There's no need to _insult_ me."

It was true. The Fairy Folk and Artemis had been on almost congenial terms after the Opal Deception. Well, some of them. You could only save each other from life-threatening situations so many times before bonds inevitably formed. In fact, the whole Anti-Mindwipe-Artemis group came over annually. He had to store the valuables in an even more than usual state-of-the-art safe because of Mulch, but that was the price he paid for good (?) company.

The centaur snorted, "Got it. I'll tell Holly to postpone the visit."

Over the past few years, Holly Short had become more than just a friend. Although it wasn't an official arrangement, they both acknowledged that they would meet every three months, by hook or by crook (this one was him). If commented on, however, the two would be horribly embarrassed. It was one thing to be comrades and a another thing entirely to admit to enjoying each other's presence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Artemis said with immense dignity.

"Riiight," replied Foaly, stretching out the syllable. "Good luck with the kid, Mud Boy. I think you'll need it."

* * *

Author's Note: I, like, actually researched for this chapter to find Juliet's age and abilities and more about the Fowl Manor. I spotted a mistake by the way, it's actually a castle. Yeaaah. If you see anything wrong or funky about anything, PLEASE inform me. Thanks. I hope you enjoy, this was one monster of a chapter.

Review!


End file.
